Aki's terrible loss
by WyldClaw
Summary: Side story to an old enemy reappears- read that first! What was it like for pikachu's daughter Aki to discover she lost half her tail along with something else? Aki's pov. Please read and review. Thanks


Aki's discovery by WyldClaw

Plot: you how in an enemy reappears Derek learns that Aki was pretty upset when she found out that by losing half her tail she lost her ability to use electricity? Well here's that story through Aki's point of view. Starla my starly will say the disclaimer:

Starla: WC doesn't own any Pokèmon characters aside from taran, Jeff, aki and the poach-

(clamps a claw over Starla's beak) hush, birdbrain! Don't spoil it.

Starla [muffled]: sorry.

Anyways don't take my OCS " " are humans speaking, _italics_ are thoughts and ( ) is translated poke speech.

Starla: [muffled] can I arc least say what happened ?

[removes the claw from the beak]: sorry. The readers will find out soon enough. Enjoy.

XxX fic is below XxX

Low voices swirled around my aching head like water through rocks in a river.

"...a harsh blow" . _'Huh? Harsh blow?'_

( why won't she wake up ? My poor baby)

" she 'll wake up soon storm. That took a lot out of her"

( daddy, will aki be okay from-)

(I don't know, Taran. Your sister is tough she'll pull through )

" but how will she be able to defend herself with out-"

" No clue Misty. "

From hearing the voices I was able to pinpoint who was talking . The first human voice was the voice of my parents [and mine] trainer/ friend, Ash. He was one of the kindest humans I knew. The second human voice was his wife Misty who shared the same kind qualities . They thought mostly alike like but my Papa said that wasn't always the case. the Pokèmon voices were that of my parents and little brother Taran. _'that answers one question but what were they talking about? Something bad happened to me but I don't recall what'_ I thought .

then i heard new voices . "come on dear. can you open your eyes for us?"

"Pwetty please?" A little girl's voice pleaded .

"Maybe she's still wiped out, Dora"

"She could be, Ash"

"Look! Her ears moved"

I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was on a soft bed in a large room. there were wires and things attached to me connected to some kind of machine on my left. there was a light blanket over my back. The room had pictures and things on the walls and something like a little table and four chairs a few feet away from me. I looked up and saw four humans and three Pokèmon a few feet away sitting in the chairs. when they saw me their worried faces instantly became relieved.

the first human was a man about twenty nine years old with unruly black hair and brown eyes that looked older that they really were- Ash. the second was a dark blue-haired woman in a white lab coat who wore big glasses and had a clipboard in one hand. This was Dora. a small girl with light blue hair was holding her other hand bouncing up and down- her daughter Sami. There was another tall woman with red orange hair- Misty and next to her were the three Pokèmon: two tired and worried looking pikachus - one smaller than the other- and a Pichu.

I had but a few seconds to take this in when they noticed me. The pikachus cried out (Aki! My baby!) Before lightly jumping onto my bed and smothering me with licks, careful of the wires.

(Oh baby. you scared us so much), mom- the smaller - pressed her nose into my fur (oh sweetheart...)

The Pichu-Taran-squeaked (aki! you're alright)

Papa kept glancing to the blanket on my back with a worried look in his eyes. (Papa? What's wrong)?

He turned back to me and licked my forehead (n-nothing. Just glad you're in one piece)

. The little girl- Dora's daughter Sami- said " hi Aki"

(Hey Sami). My head still ached. (What happened? Why does my headache? Why am I so tired?)

Dora looked at her then at taran. "Why don't you two go play with Arcanine's pups if that's okay with Taran's trainers. I'm sure she'd like a break from watching them"

Taran looked to our parents then to our trainers (pretty please with a Cheri berry on top?)

They looked at each other. " I don't see the problem with the problem with that, do you dear?" Misty asked.

Ash walked over to the bed. He looked over at my parents for a brief second then to my brother. "I don't see why not. We'll come and get you when it's time to go. Just don't cause any trouble"

(Yea!)

Sami grinned. "c'mon tawan." He jumped off the bed and they both went to the door when they bumped into a tallish mahogany haired man with a lab coat and a folder in one hand "oops. Sawy daddy! Guess what? Aki's up" She beamed.

"oh. That's.. good I suppose"

Dora gave him a look. "Gary! Be nice"

"sorry, dear. I was going over her test results and '

Sami and Taran looked at him questioningly. "What tests?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Nothing to worry about princess. What are you doing?"

"Tawan an' me are gonna see the new pups"

"Ah." he patted her hair. "Just be careful sweetie, they are still very young. I bet Arcanine would like some rest herself so that would be very nice. "

(she's a nice mom, Mr. Oak) taran said.

"she is, Taran. Perhaps you would like to help Darrel feed them? They tend to use him as a play toy" . I giggled. _'silly growlithe pups'_. Darrel was one of the Oak's assistants who looked massive but was really a big Teddiursa. He had such a kind heart and everyone knew it.

'okay' she nodded before going out the door.

Gary closed the door behind him and came over to us. "How are you feeling?"

(Weak, tired and achy. What happened?)

Everyone looked at me uneasily. "There's no easy way to tell you this ... but you were involved in an accident" Dora explained.

(But I'm okay. I just feel wiped out and my back aches. That's normal right?) The humans looked at each other. I knew by the looks on their faces that something else was off.

"Aki ... Can you do a light thunder shock attack for me?" Ash asked.

(Uh.. Sure) I screwed up my eyes and concentrated on the attack. (Here goes ... Nothing!) I let out a little battle cry. But something was wrong. I couldn't feel the strong electrical current coursing through my body -nothing but a very weak fizzle. I tried again- the same thing happened and I noticed this harsh twinge of pain near my tail. _'What's going on?'_

I looked up and saw the looks on everyone's faces. It was like a mixture of horror and shock. Dora was writing something on Her clipboard. I looked at my parents. (Mom... Papa. What happened to me? Why can't I do the attack? )

He sighed (oh sweetie. I was afraid this would happen)

"Dora, do you have a hand mirror nearby?" Ash bit his lip. I knew by his tone of voice he was worried about ... Something. She handed him one. " Can you two give us a few minutes? This is. A family matter"

Gary opened his mouth but Dora gave him another look as she dragged him out the door. "Come on Gare bear, let's go check on the pups"

As the door closed Ash sighed. " Really? Gare bear? "

Misty rolled her eyes as he handed her the mirror. "Like your pet names for me are any better"

(Papa. Why does she need a hand mirror) I squeaked.

Misty knelt down to face me, the mirror in one hand. " Do you remember what happened when you evolved? "

I had a hazy memory of Derek, her son, yelling something and there was a Mightyena of some kind but that was all I could remember and I told her so. "Ash, if you would be kind as to lift the blanket, sweetie."

He lifted the blanket from my back and misty shifted the mirror so I could see. I gasped when I saw my tail- or what was left of it. It was half gone!

It all came back to me in a flash: Derek's kidnapping. Fighting those mirage Kabutops and that weird part steel Mightyena. The Mightyena about to slash me when Derek's words gave me the strength I needed to unleash a massive Thunder attack. That glowing light around me. The Mightyena grabbing my tail. the pain . Mega kicking it. The pain .

( I-I remember now) I explained what I remembered( Does this mean I can't use-) the looks on their faces confirmed it. (NO! It can't be true!)

I started struggling on the bed, breaking the wires as I shouted things-Horrible things about being a freak. My parents and trainers were talking to me - trying to help calm me down but I didn't want to listen. Gary rushed in to but I accidently scratched him.

Horrified I jumped out-no, though the window- feeling the breaking glass puncture my skin but I didn't care. I hit the ground and ran as fast as I could ignore the yells of my parents and the humans- unsure of where to go. I let my paws drive my direction. I didn't pay much attention to where i was going so I stumbled a lot. I was so hurt- both from my jump and from the news. _'No wonder they didn't tell me at first! I'm a true freak- a Pikachu that has half a tail. I don't deserve to live. I'm useless. Why did I scratch him? Now they won't want me around '_

I didn't notice where I was going until it was too late. (Ahh!) I yelled as I fell down a cliff into a fast moving river.

The fear of that day in the pond at the park came back full force. My fur was soaking wet as I tried to doggie-paddle to the shore but the current was too fast. _'Either the river's is too strong or my strength hasn't come back'_. I kept my head above water as much as I could. (Help!) I squeaked above the water but no one came. My paws and body- already injured from running through the window-hit rocks and stones as I was carried away. I tried calling again but no luck so I floated around for about ten minutes.

_'Think aki think'. _I scanned the area and saw a wet branch from an overhead tree halfway to the other side. Pushing through the water to get there was no easy task. I was tired and had to fight against the water.

As soon as I got to the branch I grasped it with my paws and hauled myself out of the water. _' it'_ I wearily thought as I paused to catch my breath. I looked up and saw a large shadow of a bird in the sky so I dashed up the branch into the tree as quickly as I could. I stood as still as I could not daring to make a sound. When I was sure the coast was clear I found a high sheltered branch in the intersection of the tree and shook myself dry.

My stomach growled as I noticed the smell around me. ' I'm in an Oran berry tree'. I grabbed two pawfuls of the nearest berries and gobbled the sweet fruit down. As I ate I felt a raindrop plunk on my nose. By the time I was done it's a steady drizzle.

_Just Great. I just dried my fur too._

I climbed down the tree as carefully as I can and looked for a nearby hollow tree trunk or someplace warm to stay. By the time I found a hollowed out dry tree trunk I was shivering. My temporary sanctuary was just right . The ceiling didn't go all the way up to the top. there was a pile of moss in one area and some dry leaves. There was a very faint smell of sentret in the trunk so I know it hasn't been used in a while.

I lay down on the moss and curled up into a ball, frowning at my half tail. _'Was this my new life? To wander from place to place and avoid human and pokemon contact? Just drift from place to place? Never see my family again? After what happened was there even a place for me in that household anymore? What was I if I was an electricity-less Pikachu? Just. A mouse with a ugly short tail'_

(Stop it Aki) I told myself. (You've still got your parentage. But ...that's not going to work in the wild. I guess its time t-to) I yawned (To start fresh and forget my old life. New life new me...)

The sound of the rain plus my tiredness and my countless injuries soon made me fall fast asleep.

XxX XxX

I'm awakened from a dream about double berry muffins when I smell it. I opened my eyes, blink and sniff around. _'I DO smell double berry muffins. And not just any kind- Delia Ketchum's homemade ones with cinnamon on top - right out of the oven!_' I practically float out of the tree following the smell.

A few seconds after I exited I realized too late something is off. I looked up and see a thorny Vine Whip coming at me from above. I jumped out of the way only to be hit with a volley of sharp Razor Leaves. The attack cuts my fur and flings me hard into the trunk of another tree.

I fell to the ground. I shakily got up but some kind of thick ring flew at me and snapped around my paws! I fell to the ground again as a tight rubber net was flung over me! There was barely space for me to move. I tried to free my paws but no luck.

As I struggled, the net was picked up by something leafy with red and green vines at the end of a green and yellow stem. I shivered as I nearly squashed my tail as the creature raised the net to face me. '_ Oh no! It's a Carnivine' I_ gulped as the sinnoh native stared at me with its beady small black pupils.

The creature looked over at me hungrily. (Good catch. You'll fetch a good price)

"Carnivine, bring our catch here " a deep voice said. I huddled as much as i could to hide my so called tail as my captor brought me over to a human about ten feet away in a small clearing.

The lean human was waiting for his Pokèmon, a satisfied look on his face as he stroked his black mustache. He was about six feet tall and had slick blue-gray hair. One eye was hazel while the other had an eye patch over it. He wore camouflage clothes with big pockets and moccasins and smelled of smoke and grease. He was in his mid-thirties. He looked familiar.

He stopped stroking his mustache and fished out some weird looking box contraption out off his pocket as we came in front of him. "Well done as always, my pet. Let me see what its condition is"

He pressed a button on the box and it started to buzz. He then waved it in front of me twice. It emitted a red light that went over me-It felt like I was being scanned. He pressed another button and the buzzing and red light stopped. He read out something on the box to himself. "Hmmm. Young female just evolved recently ... Fairly fast. That's good. Defense and special attack are low but I can fix that. Offensive stats are decent. Kind of strong attack-What's this? It preformed Thunder when it was a Pichu? What luck! " He pressed the first button again which turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

(How much do you think we can sell it for, master dirk?) Carnivine asked.

" Probably a lot. They're popular due to the one that went far in the league games a few years ago-" I let out a tiny gasp at these words - I knew whom he was talking about. "All we have to do is load it with TMs, steroids and stat booster drugs and it will be ready for the black market. Who could resist a muscular powerful Pikachu? As far as I know no Pichu knows Thunder. Now to properly examine you, my little nugget " he crooned as his Pokèmon handed him my net. "The stat scanner can't do much. Now to take off this blasted prop so as to see you better"

He lifted his eye patch. I yelped- instead of a missing eyeball or socket my startled reflection was looking at me in a dark green orb. I recognized him now I knew. _'Its dodgy dirk!'_

Dodgy dirk was the most ruthless Kantonian poacher. His distinctive feature was his mismatched eyes and his wanted poster was featured in every Pokèmon Center. He always seemed to be one step ahead of the police. The Pokèmon he took seemed to end up dead. In pit fights or gone forever . And it looked like I was his next victim! ( help me) I whispered.

He examined me turning the net around as he did. "Strong paws ...could be useful for thunder punch and fire punch. Muscles look soft but that's cause it hasn't used them yet. Size is a bit small - must have been an early evolution. It looks like it could learn mega kick, cut and iron tail so I'll just get -" I couldn't move an inch. Dirk gasped when he saw my so-called tail. "What? This thing's tail is chewed half off! This rat's worthless. How am i supposed to sell it?"

(Bring it to the pits, master) the grass type suggested, eying me.

'No one would bet on it"

(Fair point. make it be target practice instead. I need a new moving target since that teddies ... left) i shuddered.

"Not a bad idea" he grinned evilly at the Carvinine and then at me, His mismatched eyes gleaming. "This is going to be fun "

Soon i was out of the net but in more trouble - I had rocks tied tightly to my paws with rope and some kind of thick cord tied around my middle. The other end of the cord was tied to a nearby tree giving me about three- four feet to run.

Dirk was cruel- he made that Carnivine constantly attack me with so many attacks including power whip, bullet seed, and acid, even faint attack. When I could barely move- dirk came over with a knife. " You've proved worthwhile for a tailless wimp"

_I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead._ I thought he was going to stab me so I whimpered but instead he cut the ropes and cord. However the flycatcher quickly picked me up and slammed me to the ground hard. I was so weak i couldn't get up. Dirk threw another net over me, which prevented any escape.

I was bruised, tired and battered. I could hardly breathe and my numerous cuts ached in agony. (Please. let me go) I squeaked.

He laughed. "That thing seems to be squeaking for its death. We can't have any loose ends running off to warn others now can we?"

(No master dirk we wouldn't want that)

"I would be a rather sloppy poacher if I left witnesses " next He said four words that turned my blood to ice. "Carnivine, hyper beam attack"

I squeezed my eyes shut but I heard another voice from far away. "Aurora, freeze that plant!"

(Right!)

_'It can't be...'_

(What the-) the Carnivine was cut off.

" Nooooo!" I opened my eyes a minute later and saw the grass type Encased in ice few feet away. Dirk was livid. " Who did that?" He snarled as he recalled his Pokèmon. He knelt down next to me and put the knife he used earlier under my chin. "Now to do this my way before-"

I whimpered. Just then there was another beam of ice that missed over our heads. "Who dares to mess with me?" he growled.

" That would be me" I saw misty run toward us. . She was wearing a blue jogging shirt and white sweatpants. Her dratini aurora was in her arms, a mystic water charm around her neck on a string. They both looked horrified when they saw me. (Help) I feebly cried

Dirk got up, put the blade away and turned around, his eyes on aurora. However the dragon was looking at me, concern in her eyes. (We'll get you out as soon as we can, you poor dear) I nodded.

"Let my Pikachu go" she was furious. She recognized him of course.

He laughed. " You own this lame creature?" He kicked my side. "It can't even fight nor does it have a tail! Tell you what- I'll let you have it back if you hand over that dratini"

Aurora jumped out of Misty's arms onto the ground. (I'll tell you this- NEVER!) The mystic water glowed as she opened her mouth and a blue ball of swirling water appeared inside of it. She fired it at dirk. The Water Pulse attack threw him at least ten feet away and knocked him out. Then she used a light Thundershock and Thunder Wave to paralyze him. The mystic water pendent went back to normal.

(Never ever mess with the waterflower-ketchums. Can't take drowning? Stay out of the water) she gave dirk a look.

" Good job aurora! Can you get her free while I call the police?" Misty asked as she took out her cell phone and started dialing the police.

(Will do) she came over to my net and cut it open with an Iron Tail attack. She helped nudge me to my paws. (There you go. You must have been scared out of your wits. You're safe now. It's all right) that was just like Aurora- kind and caring.

(He-he was gonna-) I buried my head in her neck and lost it. I don't know how long I cried and babbled on for a while. I was dimly aware of misty ending her phone call and coming over to sit next to us. Aurora kept patting me with the tip of her tail and making soothing sounds.

"Oh Aki. You gave us quite the scare when you ran off like that. What made you think you had to leave us?"

I looked up at Misty through blurry eyes (cause-cause I scratched Gary-)

"What made you think that? We would never abandon a Pokèmon for something like that. Do you know that when he and Ash were first in hoenn your dad got scared and ran off? When Ash found him he scratched him but then he realized what happened. It was a simple mistake. You didn't know what else to do- Pikachus bite or scratch when they are scared or frightened. We know that you'd never intentionally hurt us "

I sniffled (I didn't think y-you'd want me anymore since I was tailless.)

"Aki, your half tail serves as a reminder as to how you saved many lives due to your very noble and brave deed the other day. You saved my baby boy from those ...beasts of Yung's. If you hadn't saved him your parents, ash and I would all be dead. Heck you used thunder to save him"

(All I knew was I had to defeat those Creatures to save him. And what's a p-Pikachu without electricity)

"It makes you-"

"Bait or a fur pelt." Dirk cut her off we looked up and saw him standing over us, with a bag over his shoulder. "Now that I know who you belong to, you and those pokémon are coming with me" he grinned and reached down about to grab us.

"you're first". He made the mistake of grabbing me by my so called tail.

Remembering what misty told me I turned around and bit his hand ( get away from me you monster!)

" yeeoww!" He howled in pain as he let me go.

I yelled as loud as I could (HELP! DODGY DIRK IS TRYING TO CAPTURE SOMEONE'S DRATINI!)

He raised his hand into the air to slap me . " think that will lead the police here, mouse? I'll be long gone with you three. This will shut you up you little b- "

A howl interrupted him. ( not so fast! ) a bunch of red-orange blurs body slammed him into a tree as the police arrived. '_That was too close" _

The team of growlithes held him at bay until the police officers handcuffed him.

"You can't do this to me! I'm innocent I tell you!"

One of the growlithes laughed ( right and I'm a venopede. I can smell you and your carnivine's scents all over this poor little pikachu. Plus we all heard her yell, right guys) the others agreed. (You really put her through hell). I nodded.

The officers read him his rights and led him out of the clearing with their growlithes. the growlithe that spoke stayed behind with a human that must have been his partner- a young short thin man with reddish brown hair, warm back eyes and freckles who was writing something on a notepad . He wore a blue backpack that blended in with his uniform. . "Thank you for coming so quickly Jeff " misty said.

He looked up and put the notepad away . "It was nothing, Misty. Stryker here was the one that did most of the work" he patted the growlithe on the head. "we were doing our regular beat nearby when we got the call"

Stryker sniffed me then looked at Jeff ( hey Jeff, do you have any of that healing cream left in your sack? Her wounds are pretty bad,)

As Jeff looked for the cream, Aurora explained ( Jeff and Stryker met Misty when she and Ash were dealing with sunset's old trainer. They were assigned to the case and were very helpful. Both of them are really kind)

( so I've noticed)

( he and his wife Laurie have a cute two year old daughter named Ana and a handsome three year old boy named Matty. Matty named Stryker and is in preschool with derek )

"Here you go" he handed Misty a tube of something. "It's safe for humans and Pokèmon. Laurie uses it in her massage shop and loves it."

" thanks."

He looked at Aurora. "Wow aurora! You get bigger every time I see you. "

The dragon blushed. (I'm almost three and a half feet now)

" impressive. " He then gazed at me . " I'm guessing you're one of pikachu's pups, little one"

(I'm Aki. Is - is dirk gonna come after me? He was gonna k-)

He shook his head. "Nope. He's not going to get out of jail for a looooong time"

( if he ever does in his lifetime ) Stryker added.

Jeff looked at Misty as he got out his notepad again. "Do you want to give a comment about dirk for the report ? It's your call "

She stayed silent for a few minutes then looked at . "I wasn't really there for the most part- she was the one who got his wrath. Would you like to give one? "

I explained as best as I could what I had through and then Misty added about my near-second capture. He wrote it down as fast as he could on the notepad. When he was done he put the notepad and pen back in his backpack.

"thanks. We'll make sure that he never gets near you again. Ash is going to be p-"

there was a crackle from the small radio at his hip that interrupted him. "Jeff, this is 693. we need back up for a 506 on 375 seaborne street. Do you copy?"

He unclipped it, held it up to his mouth pressed a button and said "copy that 693. We'll be right over"

Stryker's face fell as Jeff put the radio back on his belt (aww man. And Laurie's making homemade butternut and spinach ravioli for lunch )

" it will taste even better when we get home. See you on Monday. Misty"

We exchanged goodbyes and watched the duo leave. Misty gingerly put me into her lap and opened the tube. She put some on her fingers. "This might hurt a bit" I braced for the pain as she put it on my wounds but instead I felt a wonderful cooling relief. I sighed in relief. "I take it you're not in pain?"

I shook my head. ( what were you saying before dirk interrupted?)

She put more cream on her hands and started massaging my front paws as she talked . " I was going to say that you are still a part of our family. It doesn't matter if you can use your element or not, We still love you. You know what Derek was asking me this morning?"

My ears perked up at his name( wh- what?)

"Where you were. He wanted to know when you were coming back. your siblings were worried too. I came to bring you home. " she sighed. "We should have told you first. I don't blame you for how you acted . please come home. We all miss you and I'm sure we can work something out . We worked out stuff for your mom. You belong with us- you mean a lot to everyone. Don't worry about Gary-he understands. Just don't scare us like that again. We almost sent out search parties for you. "

I was so touched at her heartfelt speech I felt tears run down my fur . ( I wanna go home. I was just so scared and didn't know what to do ...)

Aurora wiped a tear away with her tail . ( we understand. It's not your fault. Maybe I can help teach you body slam)

The thought of a dratini using body slam made misty and I laugh. ( uh aurora? Wouldn't that be more like tail slam in your case)

( oh yeah. Silly me. ) aurora chuckled as she slithered up to her favorite spot around misty's neck.

" you know soon enough you won't be able to fit.." Misty commented to the Dratini as she put the tube of healing cream away in her pocket and stood up still holding me carefully. We started walking back home.

( I know. but can't I enjoy it a littttle more?) the dragon asked.

Misty pretended to consider it . " I don't know…" Aurora gave her a sad- growlithe-puppy- eyes look for a few seconds. She kissed her head . "how can I resist that sweet face? I suppose it won't hurt. But once you get too big you'll have to go in your pokeball for travel and when you get tired in battle"

at the word tired I was hit hard by a huge wave of tiredness .i yawned. ( I'm gonna take a nap. W-wake me up when-) the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

The end


End file.
